


put your hand in mine

by toffee_tree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), My inner demons
Genre: Budding Love, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Height Differences, I'll never stop talking about them, Please make them Endgame, Romance, Wholesome, i'd die for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffee_tree/pseuds/toffee_tree
Summary: pierce asks ava about hand holding, in which she-nervously, teaches him.to his surprise, she's more than willing to demonstrate.(cringe culture is DEAD i'd literally die for these two.. please make them endgame i'll actually cry.)





	put your hand in mine

Ava had a System; this made managing the five rowdy demon boys a lot easier for her daily life; here's how it goes,

If you were good, you got rewarded. This 'reward' went from being taken on trips, being given gifts (although this was a bit hard, with Ava being broke and all) and many other different rewards. While it kept everyone in check, it made Ava question if she was running some sort of Daycare. She had previously thought of a 'Good Boy' system where she would award gold stars, but her Logical side told her that made her seem way too much like a Kindergarten Teacher rather than someone who's trying to explain human livelyhood to other worldly species. 

This puts us in the current scenario, where the small girl walked- but she was not alone of course, the very tall and menacing boy next to her could be seen from miles away. While their very drastic height difference made the girl embarrassed, she appreciated that it made people cross the street away from her, making it so no altercations happend between a poor, unsuspecting human and the giant, quiet man.

She needed to pick up some groceries, nothing big- simple stuff like a loaf of bread and a few more cans of cat food for Johnny. While on her way, she had remembered that Pierce had been fairly docile and good lately, and took him along despite the other's protests of it being 'unfair.' 

Their walk was quiet, the other man didn't talk unless it was something he truly wanted to talk about- but Ava didn't mind. The peacefulness was pleasant and rather relaxing, Pierce had been the most cooperative out of the bunch, even if he still was a hand full. She felt comforted in his presence and had her shoulders kept relaxed, it was almost as if him being there was like a safety blanket for the smaller woman. She had even almost forgot that he was even there, if not for him speaking and asking a question- that of which she didn't hear correctly at first,

"What?" She'd speak, her pink eyes motioning up to meet his- causing her to look away as if almost out of a flustered reaction. She didn't mean to catch his eyes, although she felt as if looking away and getting flustered made it a bit worse.

"What are those two humans doing?" He'd ask, his deep voice rather soothing for the other, he motioned over, her eyes following to meet a couple holding hands. They were bumping their shoulders together and seemed rather engaged in their own conversation. 

'_Ah, a Couple._' Ava would think, feeling a bit envious about the two- it would be nice to find herself a partner, but giving that her current life consists of babysitting a group of Demons who don't understand that any human that isn't Ava isn't an 'assassin, here to eliminate them under Ava's orders.'

She'd remember that he had asked her about their actions, '_Hand Holding._'

"They're holding their hands together." Pierce would state rather obviously, his brows slightly motioning to reflect on the confused tone he had, "Why is that?" He'd ask, eyes lowering back to Ava, who, as if knew he had looked at her because she turned to look back up at him.

"It's something that uh.. Couples do." She'd respond; immediately wondering if they even knew what a '_Couple_' was, but as from his expression she got her thoughts answered. 

"Two people that-" Ava continued, cheeks flustering slightly, "Y'know, Love each other. Like, romantically." 

"Ah." He'd nod- She was grateful that he at least pieced things together quickly, even if sometimes she had to clarify; it was nice that he didn't forget anything she taught him. Saved her from a lot of tedious scenarios that she has repeat with the others. She'd sigh at the thought, shaking her head a bit before continuing on with his question.

"They do it because they like the contact." She'd say simply- putting it in a way that each one would understand was also a skill she picked up on. She had to explain things in different ways in order for them all to come up with a mutual understanding. Ava felt herself smile at the confidence that gave her- maybe being a Teacher isn't so bad of a job for her? The woman giggled to herself; if only she had the raw confidence for such a task. 

"Parents and their children also do that, sometimes also those who are friends do that." She'd elaborate, figuring that explaining a bit more might save her from other misunderstandings. 

"Mm." He'd respond to her- it appeared he didn't quite have a response, although his expression revealed that he was most likely still thinking about it. She'd briefly wonder on how 'physical contact' worked on their home- if he didn't get hand holding, what else did he not get? '_Does he know about hugging? _' She'd think, her mind wandering even more with that question- '_Does he not know how kissing works either?_' She'd think, her face flaring up at the very awkward thought that had entered her mind- eager to shake off the idea, she decided to ask him about this sort of thing directly.

"Did your Parents not hold your hand as a child?" The smaller woman would ask- she didn't quite realize the bluntness of her question until it was too late and he had responded to her- "No." He'd say promptly, he was now staring in front of them, his expression much harder to read- she began feeling bad, not meaning to ask him in such an insensitive way, she's panic- mind racing on how she could change the atmosphere she had now created-

"Would you like to hold my hand?" She'd ask- her own eyes widening at the request; '_Now i've just gone and embarrassed myself!_' She'd think, now even more flustered than before. At the rate of which she embarrassed herself, many would expect she'd eventually overheat herself or even cause her own heart attack. His head turned, meeting her eyes, he looked rather surprised- mouth slightly agape and his confused expression gone. "I mean-- Y'know unless you--" She'd stumble over her words, her own heart speeding up as she began to freak out a bit- "Of course you don't have to!! I mean--" She'd speak, eyes darting everywhere, as if she couldn't find the exact location to look. She needed to calm down, but she kept freaking out in embarrassment as a result.

"Let's just forget abou-"

"I'd like that."

"Wh- What?" Ava would stutter, completely shocked- she almost suspected she didn't hear the other; he did say something- right?

"I'd like to hold your hand." He'd clarify, leaving Ava absolutely winded. She of course wasn't_ complaining- _It's not like she_ didn't_ think about holding his hands--_ Who wouldn't?? _

"If.. That was alright with you, of course." Pierce stated, her eyes looking up to see a sight she wasn't expecting to see- '_Was he blushing right now?_' She'd think; it wasn't very noticable, but since she was standing next to him, she immediately pointed it out; a slight pinkness was on his cheeks, although his expression didn't change much- as if he wasn't even realizing that he was blushing. 

She felt herself smile, a small chuckle exiting her before she motioned her hand, leaving it open for the other's. He'd look at it, then at her- '_I guess a verbal response is needed?_' She'd briefly think, before reassuring him- "I'm alright with it." The smaller woman stated, Pierce nodding in response and taking her hand in his, his hand being much larger, it practically worked as a glove around her own. 

Another feature she noticed is that his hands were rather cold against her own, so she briefly thought about getting him a pair of gloves next time as a reward. 

"Let's head home now, okay?" She'd say, her smile not wavering as the other nodded- a small smile on his own face.

The pair walked home, not seperating their hands once throughout the journey back.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please read my inner demons it's such a good series,,,


End file.
